


obama, trump, and kimmie have a threesome

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was the aftermath of a long, long meeting with the North Korean government. Deals were exchanged, words were said that can’t be taken back, and Barack and Donald were done with it all after a short 8 hours with the North Korean leaders. They were finally settling in their South Korean hotel penthouse when something a little… more… happened.
Relationships: Barack Obama/Donald Trump, donald trump/barack obama/kim jong-un
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: anonymous





	obama, trump, and kimmie have a threesome

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lol

It was the aftermath of a long, long meeting with the North Korean government. Deals were exchanged, words were said that can’t be taken back, and Barack and Donald were done with it all after a short 8 hours with the North Korean leaders. They were finally settling in their South Korean hotel penthouse when something a little… more… happened. 

Barack looks over to Donald with tired eyes. “What should we do..? We don’t have to wake up until 8am tomorrow, and It’s only 6pm now..” Donald looked over to Barack’s small frame (compared to his). “I… I don’t know… why don't we see where the night takes us? We could watch TV, go play some poker.. or go eat some chili fries..” 

Barack looked at his successor and shrugged. “Man, I’m so tired. I don’t think I wanna leave here.” Donald smiled at Barack and nodded. “Yeah. I agree. I don’t want to leave, just incase the Chinamen try to attack me and kidnap me for the tariffs I’ve put in place.” 

Barack looked at the orange tinted man with confusion and didn’t say anything. He scooted over to be closer to him and put his large hand on Donald’s large clothed thigh. “I think I know what we could do..” Donald looked at Barack’s hand and almost immediately knew what was going on. He lunged at Barack with such speed not even Sonic the Hedgehog could now and covered the 44th president’s lips with his own. 

They passionately made out for a few minutes, until Barack had enough of Donald’s teasing nature of his kissing and undid his lovers slacks, with his 13inch penis popping out with such vigor. He then unconnect their mouths and brought his puffy and abused lips to Donald’s ear. “I want you to fuck me with that massive cock of yours.” 

Donald smiled. His already hard cock grew from 13 inches to a whopping 15 inches. Barack’s eyes widened and became filled with lust. He bit his lip and undid his own pants and practically ripped off his dress shirt and jacket, exposed his pink nipples and small, fully erect, 6in cock. 

After all the work to get himself naked, he moved over to the nightstand and picked out the strawberry scented Astroglide™ lube. He pressed into his top’s hand and lifted up his legs. He spread his buttcheeks in such a manner that obviously said “FUCK ME!!!” Donald smiled with this and lubed up his massive horse-cock. After a while lubing the whole entire thing, (which actually took a while because of the massive girth of it) he didn’t prep his presidential predecessor and just stuck his cock right in all the way.

Obama loudly moaned as Donald filled him to the brim of what he could handle. His little puffy hole burnt with both pain and pleasure. Donald didn’t move from inside him just yet, obviously waiting for the go ahead from his bottom. Obama, once getting over the pleasure of the initial push inside of him, nodded with confirmation.

Donald smirked and started pushing in and out over and over. He wasn't going slow, he wanted to fuck Barack’s hole and punish him for being a dirty, dirty democrat. He fucking HATES democrats. He was going at such a speed and force that in between the pleasure, Barack was crying in pain. Barack, even through the tears though, loved it. His tiny cock was getting ready to bust any minute. He wanted to get punished by Donald. It turned him on. 

In between the moans, groans, and sounds of thrusting and balls slapping ass cheeks, someone knocked on the door. Donald, being the polite one, released his cock from Barack’s aching asshole and opened the door, still fullying naked. It was Kim Jong Un! Kim looked at Donald up and down, not expecting this.

He came over to apologize for some things he said to Donald and Barack earlier in the day. Now, all he can think about is his tight orange hole. “Do you want to come in?” Donald asked, and Kim steps in, unknowing what he is stepping into. He sees Barack, sweaty and exhausted and bites his lip. Barack sees him and smiles, hoping he can get fucked by Kim and Donald at the same time, being the cock whore he is. 

Donald looks between Kim and Barack. “Seems like that little whore wants your dick. Do you want to join in?” Donald questions. Kim smiles and eagerly drops his pants, revealing a girthy 10inch cock. Donald hands him the lube from the side table and he gets straight to lubing up his dick, already hard from the thought of fucking Barack’s already abused hole. 

He picks up Barack and lays down on the bed and puts him on top of him and sticks in his cock. Donald walks up and sticks his cock in him too. All three of them moan in pleasure and The two tops start thrusting deeply inside Barack, swiftly and forcefully. They continue like this for a while. Barack moaning what it seems like every other second. 

Barack can feel his neglected cock swell up at the same time as his top’s cock’s swell up, then blowing their loads into him at the same time as he blows his own load onto his and Kim’s stomach. They both pull out and Kim pushes Barack off him and cleans himself up.

He has business to attend to after all. He puts back on his business suit and leaves, leaving Donald and Barack alone again. Barack is already fast asleep with cum still seeping out of him, and Donald lays in bed beside him, turning off the light and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
